Communication technologies are currently available that enable two or more geographically diverse users to participate in real-time voice communication sessions over one or more communication networks. In order to facilitate such voice communication sessions, certain types of signal processing components are commonly used to suppress known interferences that may occur. Acoustic echo cancellers are an important example of such signal processing components. Acoustic echo cancellers improve the quality of voice communications during a communication session by removing echo from an audio signal prior to conveying the signal to one or more participants. Acoustic echo cancellers are generally implemented digitally, using a digital signal processor and/or software.